You're My Flower Now
by Mrmoo6552
Summary: Every year since WWII, the Netherlands sent 10,000 tulips to Canada for their help guarding the royal family. But this year, Netherlands only shows up with one rose. What has he in store for the blonde nation? (NetherlandsxCanada, NedCan, NetherCan, whatever you wanna call it.) (First Fic, be as harsh as needed.)


Netherlands walked through the brick and iron gates and fences of his garden. He had to find Prussia. Prussia was in charge of the growth and caretaking of the plants in The Palace of Green. Every year since WWII, the Netherlands and Prussia worked tirelessly to produce the 10,000 tulips in order to properly thank Canada for his help. It was only early Spring, and the deadline wasn't until a few months, but Netherlands needed things to be perfect. Even if it means another year would go by without Canada knowing how the flower-grower felt about him. Netherlands sighed. Perhaps next year. Or the year after. Or never. Did it matter? Would the blonde return his feelings? There were too many questions to answer now. Netherlands continued his hunt for his assistant.

He found the albino-haired man talking to one of the gardeners. The gardener had his head bowed and he looked about to cry. As Netherlands came upon the two, he noticed the gardener's more hidden features, and identified the man as Sealand. Prussia had talked to him before, weather it be about killing a flower, placing one in the wrong spot, or bending a piece of fence (All of which he'd done before).

"Thanks to you we've lost-" Sealand interrupted the albino and pointed upwards. Prussia craned his neck and noticed his employer standing behind him. That gaze of disappointment he always had when something went wrong was plastered on his face.

"We've lost how many." He said, his voice still as strong and commanding as ever.

Prussia gave a nervous laugh, waved away Sealand, and sighed. "Sealand invented a new way to farm, tried it out without our okay, and killed almost half of all the flowers we've grown this year"

Netherlands sucked in a breath. He'd never not delivered the standard 10,000 yellow flowers. He turned away from his assistant, closed his eyes, and felt the cool winds blow his hair and clothes. He stayed like that until Prussia gave a cough of annoyance. Netherlands never got worried. Not often. So when he was struck with the fear that Canada might hate him if he didn't complete the yearly task, he started to shake. He had to hold onto Prussia to avoid falling to the ground.

"Perhaps this is the year." The albino said. Netherlands sucked in another breath. He knew what Prussia was talking about. He had a plan to make Canada his. He just never thought he would have to use it. Never thought he would be put in a situation where he would have to personally go to the blonde's house. His plan was to take Canada a single rose and ask for the spectacled man to be his. He would never say yes, of course, but it was just a plan.

"This is not the time for that. The Palace of Green needs my help more than ever."

"If you say so, Netherlands. Just remember" Prussia dangled a rose in front of his boss' face "This could be the year" He finished.

-Time skip to the day of the delivery-

A certain blonde walked through the halls of his mansion. He was finding his way to the front door to welcome the flowers that the new year brought. He sighed. Perhaps this was the year. This might be the year he would be able to tell Netherlands of his feelings. Netherlands would never return his feelings, but maybe, just maybe, he would say yes. Canada found his way to the palace's grand entrance and waited for a display to burst through. Normally the displays of flowers didn't knock, they came through the entrance with music blasting, dancers and acrobats doing tricks galore, and Netherlands himself sitting atop a gold-encrusted throne. So when a light rapping made the old wood doors shutter, Canada was taken aback. Prepared for them to come through and slam him against the wall with the door like in a cartoon, he opened the door.

There stood Netherlands. Dressed in his casual attire, not like the suit he usually wore on this day, and holding a single flower, red as fire. Canada's heart almost did a front-flip.

"Hello Canada." The man spoke, his voice wary and full of sorrow. "I'm sorry. I regret to inform you that this year, we were not able to produce enough tulips to complete the yearly quote."

"And why is that?" Canada's voice was full of hope. If he brought a rose... Then it might be what he was thinking.

"One of our more troublesome gardener's tried to invent a new way of growing flowers in The Palace of Green, and ended up killing more than half of the flowers we had grown"

Canada invited Netherlands in, and they made their way to the sitting room.

"If you lost most of the tulips" He pointed to the rose "Than what's that for?"

Netherlands walked over to Canada, forced the man to sit up, and put the rose in his hand. He forced the Canadian's hand around it.

"Because" He said. "I.." Netherlands coughed. "Love you"

He stopped breathing. In fact, everything stopped. Canada just stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He stared at the man in front of him. How was he to respond?

"It's about time." The blonde managed to get out. He didn't stop there "And, forget about the tulips."

"But what abou-" Netherlands was interrupted by Canada putting a finger to his lips. "Don't worry." Said the blonde. "You're my flower now"


End file.
